


Dickmas (Eve)

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9028759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux is sure Dickmas is NOT a holiday. But he'll consider it.





	

“It’s a holiday, Hux.”  


“It’s not one I’ve ever heard of.”  


“Well you don’t listen very well, clearly,” Kylo snipes. “Or you’d know about it.”  


“Kylo… there is no such thing as _Dickmas_.”  


“There is, and we’re celebrating it.” Adamant, he holds out the large bag. It’s starting to vibrate already, which means one of the toys has already switched on. It definitely sounds happy to almost see them.  


“…I’m going to accept the gifts, but in doing so I do not in any way validate, or endorse this ridiculous festival you made up,” Hux proclaims.  


“Fine. Can we get to the part where we open the presents?”  


***

Hux gets significantly more positive once the presents are on display. Kylo’s spent weeks assembling this forest of fake dicks and other fun toys, and so he wants Hux to truly appreciate each one.

Which means they all get laid out in a row, and one or the other of them cycles through the functions on every one and they coo appreciatively at the variety.

There’s pulsing ones, rippling ones, thrusting ones, swirling ones. Ones with nice bumps and ridges. Ones with bulbs near the base, or sections that inflate. Ones with deep tubes for injecting fake (or - potentially - real) ejaculate through. Ones with a myriad little tiny suction devices to wrap around a cock. Ones that are sheathes, designed to stimulate the wearer and the wearee. Ones with double-ends, ones with fake tongues… he really has gone to the far ends of the galaxy to assemble this.

Kylo can see Hux’s attention honing in on several. His tongue keeps stealing out to taste his lips, and Kylo wants to, too.

“How long did this take you?”  


“ _Months_.”  


“We’re going to work through them… how many do you think we can manage in one go?”  


Kylo is nearly bouncing in delight. “Well, I _did_ get ones that hold up on their own… but you could _definitely_ wear one to fuck me, while I use the controls on one inside you… and I could use the tiny little suction cups on your balls and thighs…”

“Get the lube. The good stuff.”  


Kylo got more of that, too.

***

Hux has to work up to the knot on the biggest toy, but that’s the one he’s said he wants. It’ll stay in his ass better while he’s fucking Kylo, so Kylo is given the glorious duty of working it into his hole. 

With lots and lots and _lots_ of lube. 

Hux has eyes bigger than his ass, when it comes to toys, and Kylo watches him try to bear down faster than is wise. He pulls the toy away, slathering more lube on, then twists it back inside. The resistance is difficult to judge properly, because right before he’ll give is right before he’ll _hurt_ , and the two are so close together as–

“ _Fuck fuck turn the vibration on. Kylo… **please**.”_  


Clearly it’s the ‘give’, because when he turns on the smallest setting, it slips inside and Hux is left bouncing up and down hopelessly, his too-stiff cock waving in salute as he shoves his ass down and _keens_.

Kylo flicks it up a notch, and from the clutching thighs and whimpering noises, he’s caught the bulb right against his prostate, giving Hux his first (and dry) orgasm. He watches in delight as the man’s breathing shreds to tatters, and turns the intensity slowly down again.

After all, he’s supposed to fuck _Kylo_ , before the night is out.

The sheath isn’t much wider than Hux himself, but it has bumps and soft spikes on the outside, and a complicated frond system inside. He slides it down to the base of Hux’s dick, tightening it off, and then applies the tiny suction cups all over his other half’s sac. 

His lover has the base of his toy below his butt, pushed into the bed, gulped into himself. Occasional flexes of his ass to enjoy the minute vibrations, but otherwise he’s waiting, now. His cock looks beautifully red and ready through the translucent material, and the hole at the very tip means Hux will still be able to flood Kylo’s ass when he comes. 

Kylo is glad they’re using this toy, first. He likes vibrators and dildos, but he also likes Hux’s dick. This is the best of both worlds, and their hands trade places opening him up for it. He kisses at Hux’s collarbones, tiny growly bites and licks as he prepares his eager hole.

“I’m… I’m ready,” he insists, though he’s not sure he wholly is. Enough, though. A bit of a stretch is fine.   


Hux holds his covered cock, and Kylo carefully sits down on it. Hux has the controls over this toy, and Kylo has the one in Hux’s ass. They wait until he’s worked most of it inside, and bounced a few times before - with a nod - they both turn things properly on.

Kylo _howls_ , feeling the wavering sensation work over his stretched inner passage. It’s Hux’s dick, but it’s _moving_ like his tongue or fingers, and he forgets that they’re supposed to be strategic about this. He flicks Hux’s own toy onto ‘random’ and ‘high’, and holds onto the man’s shoulders as he rides him like he’s a Tauntaun.

Fuck. Fuck but it’s good. It’s good and it’s moving and it’s _Hux_ , and Hux’s eyes are rolled up into his skull at the sensation from all ends. Kylo remembers the little tendril of cups and grabs the control for that, turning it on bruisingly hard and screaming at the sudden flood of Hux’s orgasm inside.

They’ve barely started, and Hux’s come twice, and Kylo _hasn’t_ , and then Hux grabs a squishy cock-sleeve from the pile. He looks exhausted and barely with it, but the small, flexible blob soon has lube inside it, and Hux starts to jerk it over Kylo’s dick in revenge. 

The stimulation is too much. The wetness inside, and the way it keeps working his walls even as Hux goes soft within him, trapped by a toy that doesn’t let go. Locked together, and a hand beating that sleeve over his cock. It’s slick and tight and Kylo can’t stand it. He _can’t_. He throws back his head, yowling Hux’s name as he spills into the toy, his body working over the other one inside.

Long, long moments where buttons are turned to cycle down, and Kylo’s a mindless mess, collapsed onto Hux’s chest, seeing stars and babbling nonsense noises.

“…I’ll concede Dickmas exists,” comes Hux’s shaky voice.   


“Mmmmmnh,” says Kylo, and promptly falls asleep. He hasn’t yet told Hux that today is Dickmas _Eve_.  



End file.
